<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard to Hide by E_omo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398254">Hard to Hide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_omo/pseuds/E_omo'>E_omo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Omorashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_omo/pseuds/E_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin finds himself stuck in arthur's Wardrobe right after a banquet where there was plenty to drink...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     As the banquet to celebrate the new knight was coming to an end, Merlin was looking around waiting for a moment where he could sneak away without being noticed.
      Merlin had been secretly working with the Druids to get better at performing magic and spells and although he usually snuck out during the day during his free time, he didn't have that chance today because Arthur had him doing random chores all day. 
      He currently stood in his usual spot by a pillar with his own cup in one hand and the pitcher of wine in the other. Arthur had been rasing his cup at Merlin signaling for him to come and fill it for most of the night but at this time Arthur was preoccupied talking to the knights so Merlin saw this his oppourtunity to leave. 
      He set down the pitcher and cup and proceeded to sneak out through the side door. He had a decent amount to drink and although he wasn't drunk, he was a bit tipsy. </p><p>    As he was walking out, he realised he had to look for the chainmail that he would need for his little outing as he planned to disquise himself as a guard to get out of the city walls. The only problem is that he forgot whether he put it in the armory or the prince's wardrobe. He decided to check the wardrobe first because he knew Arthur would be back soon and would question why Merlin was digging through his clothes especially at such a late hour. </p><p>    He made his way up to the prince's chambers, silently opening and closing the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. He tip-toed across the room to the wardrobe and opened it looking to his left and right before starting to shuffle through the prince's clothes that he had just hung only earlier that day. 
      As he was doing this, he heard footsteps from down the hall coming in his direction followed by the door latch being pulled. Out of instinct he quickly jumped into the wardrobe and hid amongst the clothes. He left a slight crack in the door just big enough for him to be able to see a majority of the prince's room.
      He watched from the closet as the door came open and Arthur stepped in setting his jacket on the table. After letting out a sigh, the prince walked over to his desk and sat down. Merlin held his breath as to not be heard although he could still hear some voices talking and laughing downstairs so he probably wouldn’t have been heard either way.   
      After sitting there for a minute, the wine started to hit him pretty hard and he realised that his bladder was quite full. Merlin gulped at this realization and kept watching the prince intently never taking his eyes off of him, well that is until the first wave of desperation hit. Merlin tensed up, leaning forwards slightly and crossing his legs. Once the wave had passed he straightened out and loosened up but he kept his legs crossed occasionally bobbing now.</p><p>    Arthur sat at his desk writing, completely oblivious to the fact that his servant was hiding in his closet. After about twenty minutes, Arthur got up, streched, and walked over to his bed to pull his chamber pot from beneath it. Merlin knowing what was about to happen closed his eyes, half out of respect for the prince's privacy and half to try and fight off his desperation. Merlin listened as the prince started to pee with a loud satsifed groan as the sound of his urine filling up the pot filled the room. Merlin cringed In hearing the steady stream falling into the pot which eventually lessened into a slight trickle and eventually stopped. </p><p>    Once the prince was finished, he pushed the pot to the foot of his bed and climbed into bed, blowing out the candle next to him. Merlin could no longer stay still, from all the wine, the waiting in the closet for so long, and now having just heard the prince relieve himself, he was ready to burst. Merlin knew that he would only have to wait a bit longer till he could successfully sneak out and go to relieve himself, but that didn’t make him any less desperate. He twisted and squirmed to the best of his ability seeing as he was in such a tight space, but that may have been one of the biggest mistakes on his part. In his fit of squirming, Merlin accidentally bumped his knee very loudly on the closet door exclaiming,</p><p>"OW!"</p><p>Arthur immediatly sat up, pulling the sword that he always kept by his bed out and shouting, </p><p>"Who's there!? Show yourself!"</p><p>He then proceeded to cautiously step out of bed and slowly walk towards his wardrobe with his sword pointed at it. 
      When he got there, he quickly opened the door to reveal his servant slightly bent over standing in his wardrobe.</p><p>"Merlin?! What the devil are you doing in my closet?!”</p><p>"I uh- I mean its not really- uh-"</p><p>"Merlin, you never cease to amaze me and I'm sure whatever explantaion you have is a very good one but right now I am trying to sleep so I would reccomend that you get out before I make you." </p><p>"Y-Yes Sire"</p><p>Merlin replied quickly almost falling on his face when stepping out of the wardrobe, the half-trip almost causing his bladder to give in. His hands immediatly went to his crotch where he grabbed himself and bent forwards. Arthur obviously noticed this and retorted,</p><p>"Good lord Merlin how long have you been in there?!" </p><p>"Too long" </p><p>Merlin stated as he straightened out and speed walked out whilst still holding himself. He could feel Arthurs eyes on him the whole time.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lies in the form of an explanation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Even though Merlin is dreading it, he knew the prince would ask for an explanation...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This part is less omo and more about humiliation and the embarrassment that comes from talking about what happened that night.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The morning after Arthur discovered Merlin in his closet came quicker than Merlin wanted it to. He couldnt sleep because he had been recounting the scene over and over in his mind all night long, it was all that he could think about. Eventually Merlin gave up on the idea of sleep and figured that he would instead try to think of an excuse for being in such a predicament. Merlin sat at the edge of his bed trying to think of a good excuse but he just couldn't. While he was thinking, the sun came up and shone through his window onto him, usually his signal from the world that it was time to wake up. He stood up and walked over to his bedroom cupboard where he kept his clothes. He got dressed and headed down the steps to the main area of the chambers where he saw Gaius with his back facing Merlin, cooking breakfast.</p><p>"Ah glad to see that you got back safe last night I was getting quite worried I won't lie."</p><p>Gaius stated, turning to face Merlin.</p><p>"The banquet went on pretty late and then I was doing chores for Arthur,"</p><p>Merlin replied trying not to make it obvious that he was lying. </p><p>" Kind of odd that you were doing chores for him so late at night isn't it?"</p><p>"Well you know how persistent he can be."</p><p>Merlin said with a slight smirk on his face</p><p>"Merlin come sit down, I notice that you have been around the chambers less and less by the day. I figured Arthur must've been giving you more work so I went to go ask him where you were but he said you had just gone off to run errands for me and well Merlin I know for a fact that I had no errands for you to run that day. Is there something you aren't telling me about?"</p><p>Merlin gulped hard and looked Giaus in the eyes.</p><p>"I have been working with the Druids to get better at using magic, I usually go midday but I didn't have time yesterday so I went during the night." Merlin lied seeing as he didn't even go out last night and he did not want to tell Giaus about what really happened as to avoid embarasment.</p><p>"Merlin, that is quite dangerous what if you are to get caught? Consulting with the Druids, if Uther found out he would have your head!"</p><p>"I know but they are the only ones who can help me with my magic so please if it isn't too much to ask please just cover for me, ok?"</p><p>Gaius looked off to the side for a minute before sighing </p><p>"Fine but you must be careful."</p><p>"Thanks Giaus you're the best." </p><p>"Now if you'll excuse me I have a royal prat that needs awakening." </p><p>      When Merlin got to Arthur's chambers he took a deep breath before silently opening and closing the door. He made his way to the window and parted the curtians while shouting</p><p>"Rise and shine Arthur."</p><p>Arthur rolled over in bed to face Merlin who was now walking towards the table to pick up the jacket the prince had put out the night before. After returning the jacket to its spot in the closet he turned to face the prince who was just staring at him with a confused look almost as if he was trying to figure out wether Merlin being in his wardrobe was a dream or real life.</p><p>"We have to get you dressed, you have a meeting to attend soon."</p><p>"Right..." Arthur said while climbing out of bed, never taking his eyes off his servant. </p><p>      Merlin helped the prince get dressed quickly and directed him to the table where his breakfast was laid out. Arthur sat and ate for a bit while his servant went about the room quietly tidying up clearly trying to avoid eye contact with the prince. After a minute or two, Arthur's voice broke the silence,</p><p>"Merlin you have been acting strange lately."</p><p>"Have I now?"</p><p>"Yes, is there something I should be concerned about?"</p><p>"No sire, everything is fine." Merlin said trying to hide the anxiety in his voice</p><p>"Merlin if everything is fine why are you sneaking off? Gaius came to me just the other day asking about your whereabouts after you had told me that you were out running errands for him, oh and not only that but don't think that I fogot about last night, I wou-" </p><p>       Uther stormed in cutting Arthur off and yelling at him to get to the meeting. Arthur got up quickly and walked out with Uther, looking Merlin up and down before he left. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>      For the next couple days to Merlin's suprise, Arthur didn't bring up anything about that night or Merlin's suspicious behaviors but instead acted as if nothing had happened, that is until one night when Merlin was folding clothes and putting them into the prince's wardrobe. Arthur was sitting at his desk writing when he suddenly looked up and stared at Merlin for a second before saying </p><p>"You know I still haven't gotten that explanation for why you were hiding in my wardrobe."</p><p>Merlin stopped his folding and looked up at the prince making eye contact before saying</p><p>"Well its quite a long story and I would rather not get into it."</p><p>"Nonsense I am the prince of Camelot I have the right to know why you were hiding amongst my clothes for god knows how long."</p><p>"Well... uh-" Merlin said searching his brain for a reasonable explantion.</p><p>"Just spit it out Merlin I take it you weren't trying to spy on me, you're to dumb for that so what on earth were you doing?"</p><p>"Uh... Th-there was a moth infestation in your wardrobe so I was getting them out and I panicked when I heard you coming in so I- uh- I just hid out of instinct."</p><p>"So why didn't you just step out right away? By the sound of  it you had no plans to spy on me so why didn't you just come out and face me?"</p><p>"I was scared that you would yell at me and I knew that you would want me to explain what I was doing and I thought i wouldn't make it on time because well I had to.. uh- you know I- uh." </p><p>Merlin said, his cheeks and ears growing red.</p><p>"You had to pee?"</p><p>"Yes" Merlin said his cheeks blazing hot.</p><p>"Well I don't see how that would've been a worse solution than sitting around and waiting for an extra hour and- WAIT! does that mean you watched me- MERLIN!"</p><p>The prince's cheeks now growing red too.</p><p>"I closed my eyes I promise!  I thought that you were going to immediatly fall asleep because you were pretty drunk so I figured that I could sneak out once you were asleep."</p><p>Arthur just stared at Merlin with a "what were you thinking" kind of look on his face and after a minute he said,</p><p>"Merlin I don't think I have ever met anyone as dumb as you before and although I would punish you for this, I figure that you sitting in my wardrobe for an hour on a full bladder is punishment enough, you may be excused for the night."</p><p>      Merlin nodded his head and quickly walked out feeling more embarrased than ever. He was just glad that no one knew what happened after he left the prince’s chambers on the night that he was caught...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this story! I may or may not have thought this up during class but that is besides the point haha. Feel free to leave any suggestions for things that I could do better, I am open to constructive criticism 😁❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>